


Swagger (John's)

by ceywoozle



Series: One Word Bottomjohn Prompts [48]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV inanimate...something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceywoozle/pseuds/ceywoozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the One Word Bottomjohn Prompt Series, as well as The Baker Street Monologues Series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swagger (John's)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).



What have you heard? Did they tell you something? God, I'll bet they did. They're jealous, you know. I get it all the time.

_“Oh, Swagger, how many times against the wall did Sherlock have to bugger him before he let you out?”_

Pfft. Whatever. I don't need them. I don't need Sherlock. I don't need anyone except John. We're happy together. We're whole. They just can't stand that.

I can hear them though. The cushions tittering against the upholstery every time John sits down a little too carefully. (It's his hip, okay!) Or the gloves sniggering when John shifts uncomfortably if he's been standing too long, as if they could actually know where Sherlock's fingers have been.

They make me sick. John and I don't need them. We don't need anyone. We don't need any of them at all.


End file.
